Dak McKenna
"A complete and unequivocal badass." -Guy who saw Dak in action and lived to tell the tale Dak Corwin McKenna (Born October 1st, 1985) is a Tuscanite Assassin, under the Tutalege of Keanu Reeves , currently operating in the Greater Seattle Area. Early Life "I am a merchant of death; I deal in steel." -Dak McKenna to the Prefect of Bellevue Dak McKenna was born in Seattle Washington, to Colin McKenna and Dara McKenna. Dak grew up in Seattle, but doesn't remember much of his past, due to amnesia from a terrible accident. He knew who he was, and who his family was, but only from pictures, home movies, and anecdotes told by well meaning friends of the family. His parents died in the accident that left him with no memory, and he grew estranged from everyone else. He became a loner, rarely left his 30th floor penthouse suite in downtown. He was well taken care of by a trust fund set up by his parents before their untimely deaths. After his accident, he realized he was different, had strange powers, and had no idea why. It was all a mystery until a man broke into his penthouse and everything changed. This man was a superhuman agent of the Lobo Malo (Bad Wolf) Corporation. A minor scuffle ensued, which ended with Dak throwing the man off his roof. In short order, 3 more agents arrived. Dak set an explosive trap on the elevator, killing one of the men, and destroying the elevator. In rapid succession, Dak dispatched the other 2. The commotion led Dak to encounter Matthias McNeil, his downstairs neighbor, and his bodyguard Tony, who offered Dak aid. Matthias also revealed himself to be a superhuman. On the way to Dak's helicopter, the men ran afoul of Shaw, a superhuman mercenary, hunting Lobo Malo. Shaw joined up with Dak and Matthias, and they all went off to Matthias' yacht in the Puget Sound. On board the yacht, there was an attempted sabotage on-board by a shape-shifter. Dak, Shaw and Tony confronted him, and the shape-shifter was killed. After this, Dak and Shaw decided, instead of waiting for Lobo Malo to find them again, they would make their stand at Dak's house, with Matthias and his security forces. After he parted ways with his fellow fugitives, he went to find Keanu Reeves, whom Dak had reason to believe was immortal. Keanu helped fill in some gaps in Dak's memories, and he awoke him to who he really was, a Briary, of House Tuscanite. Keanu took him under his wing, and a close non-gay friendship formed between the two. However, anger filled Dak's heart, and over his parents murder, his own injuries, and losing everything he had. Anger at Lobo Malo, the corporation who his parents co-founded, the corporation who hunted him. Keanu warned him about the path leading to the dark side and stuff like that, but consented, with his blessing, to send Dak away for a while, to struggle against the Demons of his past; knowing that Dak would never rest while justice was unmet-ed. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.